Bumblebee 3
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Some Bumblebee action but this time add it with gender-bending, more then one coupling and man other surprises! Also bringing in other version of Bumblebee but in the animated world. Note: This will be Rated M and detailed content will be told along with coupling - please enjoy.


_RheannaTheHedgdemon presents a new Bumblebee 3: Surrender_

_Rated for sexual themes, violence and light bondage_

_Coupling: MegatronxBumblebee_

A swift yellow and black blur ran by to avoid the red beam only to be hit by the building's debris and skidding to a halt. The small form shakily stood up and ventilated feeling his own energy waning down due to the lack of energon intakes. The mechling stood up and his optics glared at the larger mech, one optic cracked and the liquid substance crawling down his face-plate; the scrapes in his paintjob and the cracks of his frame only added to his irritation.

"I must admit you have acquired my respect youngling, still so young to be thrown into battle…" the large grey mech mused, not missing the mechling getting weaker as he wastes more energy. "Why don't you surrender to me little one?" the tyrant asked. The mini-bot gritted his denta and started screaming into his jammed intercom signal of where his friends were. His blue optic looked at the allspark fragment, slightly surprised that Megatron goons didn't retrieve and left with it.

However weak and tired he was his own servo's switched out to stingers and charged at the tyrant. The larger mech shifted slightly in shock when the mechling managed to move quickly, but the large mech wasn't worried – the youngling electricity didn't affect him that much.

That's when red optics widens when he maneuvered around him, he turned around to see the mini-bot grab the allspark fragment and run off the same direction to get away. Megatron cursed and chased after the mech before going air born. Bumblebee ventilated as he ran as fast as he could, he couldn't transform due to the lack of energy and energon. He felt his limbs weakening and ready to give out. His grip tightening on the shard, his helm snapped back to see the red light beam being fired from the 'con. His optic followed it and it widens when the beam hits the tanks and blown up.

The blast hit's Bumblebee but when more blew up it caused his to lose his footing and grip of the shard as he blew out of the radius and slammed into the wall. The shard gave a few electrical pulses before it died down and return to its normal glow. Bumblebee was conscious long enough to see the 'con shape shift and land in front of him to get the shard before he passed out.

Megatron looked at the mini-bot whose helm was slummed before the damaged frame slowly slide out of the hole and delicately to the ground. The larger mech walked to the recharging mechling and carefully picked him up before placing him on his shoulder. He turned around just in time to hear sirens before he lifted off into the air.

O.O

Blue optic's slowly opened and blinked as he starred into the lights on the ceiling. The mini-bot stayed still for a while as his memory banks replayed the events and he jerked up suddenly to found his location to be a berth room with one single large glass window. Blue optics stared at it as his scanning's showed it was reinforced but the night sky view was beautiful. When the mini-bot attempted to move he found himself tugged back to the berth and felt a collar around his neck cables. Not on that his injuries was cared for and carefully welded and his fuel tanks were full.

His optics blinked as he felt something different about his frame and looked down. 'He' nearly screamed, his frame was even more curved and his own chasses armor popped out a little more to –what did Sari called them? Breast?

The mini-bot looked around to find a way out, his attention soon snapped to the door when it opened. The mini-bot scooted so her back was against the wall when she saw the tyrant. Stories of the large 'con raping younglings and femmes came to him quickly. Bumblebee pressed her-self against the berth wall as the larger mech walked towards her. His longer legs making a few strides before he was at the end of the berth.

Blue optics stared at the larger form; his shadow enveloped her entire form. Bumblebee found her vents stalling and fear slowly rising. Megatron large servo reached out and grabbed her ankle before slowly dragged the youngling out where she was laying straight on her back. Bumblebee panicked and kicked out with her free leg before turning over on her stomach. Her optics bright with fear as her digits gripped the fabric.

She then felt weight on top of her. Megatron kept weight on top of the youngling, even if she was collared to the wall the large mech knew better to underestimate a smaller frame regardless if it was mech or femme.

"Get off!" Bumblebee shouted finding her voice softer and sounded like delicate chimes. Megatron kept part of his weight on her so she couldn't retreat; his large servo on her abdomen that allowed him to pull her into his larger frame. Megatron carefully pressed his frame downward so it made the mini-bot sink upper-portion of her body press into the berth. Her legs still holding her aft up into the air and Megatron was not shy about it being pressed into his interface cover.

"Shh, surrender to me little one." Megatron whispered as his free servo gently rubbed her leg, feeling the platting shift under the delicate touch. Bumblebee optics widens and she started struggling, she knew what was happening and she didn't want it. A soft gasp passed through her derma and coolant tears started to weld up in her optics. "Shh. Just surrender."

"N-no! Stop!" the mini-bot spinal strut shivered and her entire frame twitched. The large 'cons servo was messaging her tense leg platting and it didn't help the gnawing fear growing inside her. Megatron kept a light pressure, carefully and skillfully making the little mechling spread her legs and using his own legs t keep them separated. Megatron wasn't a fool when it came to taking femme berth mates.

No doubt the mini-bot was a virgin considering how she self-interfaced; he was the only one besides the medic to see the mini-bot had interface equipment of a femme – no doubt a carrier mech. Though from the fight over the allspark fragment no doubt to the excess energy has transferred it to the mini-bot and completely changed his frame to help compensate the no spike.

"Just surrender." Megatron mumbled to the youngling as his servo slipped to the spread legs and touched the interface equipment. Bumblebee let out a faint gasp from her own vents. She shivered and lost her voice completely when the 'con slowly stroked the platting. "Just surrender and I can show you there is no need to be afraid of me." He whispered into her audio receivers, his red optics catching the small servos gripping the silk covers and her helm lowering to lie down on the covers. Bumblebee was shaking and she bites her upper lip when her cover slipped. When she felt lubricant slowly slid down and onto Megaton's leg she had to tightly close her optics.

Megatron tilted his helm and a single digit teased the soft metallic folds of her valve. Strange tingles ran up her spinal strut and a soft moan was released. She couldn't stop it, she wasn't strong enough.

"I want a verbal claim that you surrender little one." The tyrant whispered and Bumblebee blinked, as the heat not only resided in the lower region but also traveled from her chassis to her face-plate. She opened her mouth as soft moans left it and her vents heaved to calm herself down.

"I…I s-surrender." She finally whispered and Megatron smiled. The valve was well lubricated from his mere intrusions but he has to stretch her or this would greatly harm and traumatize the little femme. He carefully slipped a single digit into the mist heat as a shiver ran down his spine.

Megatron optic twitched and he was face with the problem of holding himself back and the test f his will not to pound into the small femme. Bumblebee let out a groan as she resided the position she was in. Her leg's shaking and all ready have giving out but held up by the larger mech's servo on her abdomen. "That's it my sweet little 'bee, relax and enjoy."

If Bumblebee wasn't busy focusing on the sheer pleasure, she would have snapped that she wasn't small. She only gasped when another digit entered her valve and soon a third. The squelching sound of her lubricant and the feel of it slowly craw down her thigh plating and onto the larger mech's leg gave a little of excitement.

Megatron smiled seeing as the mini-bot was finally stretched and removed his digit's and flipped the femme onto her back. Bumblebee blinked in surprised and felt the other kiss her and pressed his body into her. The youngling had to relax as the 'con taught her how to kiss properly. Bumblebee shivered as the larger glossa explored her mouth and she wrapped her arms around the neck cables.

She groans as the Megatron kept his leg in between hers and carefully rubbed the valve. When the kiss was released Bumblebee was ventilated to hard as her heating systems worked overtime t keeps her cool. Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the overheated femme. He turned up his vents and the cool air hit's her and he watched her squirm slightly.

Megatron rubbed her sides and lowered down and kissed the chassis before lowering himself down to the interface equipment. Carefully spreading the little one's legs; his red optics softened as he pressed his derma to the soft, moist metal before him. Bumblebee back arched and she looked down at Megatron to catch his optics looking at her.

The femme moaned as she felt the glossa swiped passed sensitive nodes and she laid back. Shiver after shiver ran up her spinal strut and moan after moan left her lips. She felt her tanks in her abdomen and she knew she was getting close to overload.

"S…so close." Bumblebee stuttered and felt Megatron's lips curled into a smiled as he pressed his large glossa into the soaked valve. Red optics brightened when they saw the mini-bot spinal strut arched completely when even more sensitive nodes were brushed and soft metal being touched. Bumblebee moaned loudly and her leg's shook, it took most of her strength not to squeeze the large grey help in between her legs.

Small yellow and black servos gripped the large grey helm and pulling it closer to allow more pressure onto her valve. Bumblebee shook – always imagining this but never knew it will feel this good nor her first time to be with a 'con – not even the tyrant.

"A-ahh!" she gasped out and the exploding feeling in her tanks as her first overload with another mech was reach. Bumblebee ventilated as she lay back, shivering from the feeling of the larger mech licking the lubricant.

Megatron rose up and allowed his spike to be free from its prison and sighed at the feeling of the cool air hitting it. Blue optics widen as she watched the large spike pressurized in front of her. The spike was large to match the build but it was oddly silver with strange bumps that were over the shaft.

An anxious feeling enveloped her core as she stared at the spike. Seeing metallic transfluid on it already: no doubt from the warm up succession he did earlier for her. Megatron pulled the smaller frame closer to him and pressed his hips in between hers. Bumblebee shivered as she felt the large spike rub against her valve. The fear slowly decreased as she reminded herself that she was prepared for this.

"Are you ready?" the tyrant asked and Bumblebee quickly nodded just to get this part over with. Megatron spreads her legs a little more and she felt the tip of the spike slowly pushed into her. Bumblebee groaned slightly and forced herself to relax.

Megatron gritted his teeth; feeling his will to be tested. The tight, moist heat was drawing him closer to pound the little femme. The tyrant drew a large vent as he managed to get half way inside then he raised an optic ridge.

"You are a sealed youngling correct?" he couldn't help but asked. Bumblebee blinked and looked up at him.

"Y-yea, why?" the tyrant tilted his helm and pushed in a little further until he heard the distinct gasped from the smaller partner.

"There it is; it was a little further than normal." He commented and looked at the smooth grey face-plate. The yellow and black youngling had coolant tears forming and she did her best to hold them back from the sudden pain. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief when he didn't go any further. She looked up and madly blushed when Megatron was staring down at her.

Megatron larger digits touched the grill of her frame and lowered him-self down and kissed the youngling on the fore-helm. With that he manages to get the rest of his member inside of the other.

Bumblebee shook as untouched nodes were rubbed against, the metallic bumps on the others spike was creating electrical impulses that made her tanks sing. The mini-bot moaned and the tyrant smiled and moved his hips in a thrusting motion.

The feeling of being filled was amazing; the thrusting spike hitting her nodes was making her shake uncontrollably. Megatron couldn't help but smile as he gets to show off his skills once more.

"Do you want to know what these add on to my spike do?" Megatron asked softly. Bumblebee nodded frantically as her small servo gripped the larger mechs arms. "Well it's better to show then describe." Megatron said.

Bumblebee spinal strut arched once more and was silenced. Her optics went wide as she felt the spike literally vibrate inside her. Her digit's dug into grey metal. Finally a sound slipped from her tight vocal cords. Megatron smirked as he pounded into the moaning mini-bot, her gasp and moans were lovely.

Blue optics was glazed and the tightening feeling arose in her tanks once more; she didn't need to say anything due to her body language. The larger mech shifted his hips; searching for a special spot inside the valve that can cause mech's to overload faster.

Bumblebee spinal strut arched once more and she spoke in slurred words or nonsense. The one word Megatron could figure out was 'more' and he was gladly giving it. He could feel the other was about to overload, even he was so close to overloading.

Megatron pressed their frames together and allowed the friction to draw them closer to release. The two rubbed against each other, allowing the electricity to coarse both of their frames. The scrapping of metal and mixing of paint allowed them to reach climax.

"Nnn-ahh!" Bumblebee was the first to reach overload, her leg's wrapping tightly around the other's waist. Megatron grunted when he reached his overload. Bumblebee groaned as she felt transfluid fill her, her optics half closed and felt the condensation crawling down the metallic armor. She wanted to fall into recharge or enjoy the moment of peace that was in her frame.

Megatron moved and he kissed the femmling helm as he watched her slip into recharge. He carefully removes him-self from her and lies down beside her. His red optics following the curves and dips of the femme before it reaches the collar that ensured her stay. The tyrant carefully removed the collar without waking her up.

Now the hardest part is letting her go.

O.O

Bumblebee woke up a few joors later in order to find her-self in a serine place that held a waterfall. Looking down real quick and sighed in relief that she was a he again – no doubt a dream. But when he stood up he flinched and felt a dull pain in his rear and his optics widens with a slight horror before the softened. Next to him he found a large cube of energon and data-pad.

Picking up the two he read over the data-pad; surprised it was information about the Decepticon's future plans much less a message on the bottom that gave a location and time for a meeting – choice given.

Bumblebee bit his upper lip and drank from the cube, first he needed to bathe and second he needed to return to base and get all the worries out of the way. With that he slipped into the cool waters and relaxed and watched as the dried lubricant and transfluid flaked away as he bathed himself.

Afterwards he returned home and saw everyone glad that he was save, he gave them the data-pad and wasn't surprise they were asking questions about it. All he just said was he managed to grab it and jumped out the nearest window with his jet packs. They seem to accept that and left him alone.

So later that night he went to the location and looked around and saw the large 'con standing near the docks; hesitantly he walked over to him and looked up. Wondering what would happen since he was no longer a femme. Megatron looked over at him and picks him up and kisses him.

"I'm no longer a femme…." Bumblebee said in confusion as the kiss, stating the obvious. Megatron chuckled and sat down pulling the mechling into his lap.

"Your still a submissive mech where as I am a dominate one." Megatron stated and rubbed the mini-bot's back. "You have no spike but you are able to carry youngling where as I cannot." The tyrant continued and Bumblebee looked away.

"Is that why you want?" Bumblebee asked and felt coolant tears weld up in his optics.

"No, I want for you little one. Your happiness amuses me and your devilish personality keeps everyone on their pede's also you're the only one who is brave enough to accept my invitation from my courting." Megatron said and kisses the mini-bot helm.

Bumblebee blinks and looks at him and smiles. "Fine but were setting some ground rules…and air ones as well."

Megatron chuckled, "I can agree to that."

O.O

_**Finally effing done! Six blasted pages of planning and writing this in only three days due time! I hope you enjoy this cause if your don't then I'm just writing one-shots that is under one thousand words….any further I could have reached five thousand….so I hope you enjoyed my presentation and so wait a little bit for the next one-shot of Bumblebee 3 .**_


End file.
